xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Timeline
= Timeline of Ancient Times = 1600 PA (circa): High Mages of the Consortium create nine Arbiters to help end an all-consuming conflict now called the ‘Waning Period’. This event is considered the beginning of the Second Age of the Consortium. 900 PA (circa): Cataclysm occurs in what is now the Badlands, destroying a country, disrupting magik throughout the land and collapsing the Consortium’s control over Xaria. This is now considered the end of the Second Age of the Consortium. 896 PA: The elven high-council for the first time allows non-elves to enter Doro Y’Edhel to petition the council in the ancient Hall of Laurea Thrond. 863 PA: Thorin, the dwarven homeland, abruptly stops exporting mineral ore. Trade for Iron, bronze and precious metal is affected throughout the continent. Humans speculate every thing from selfish dwarven bigotry to a mine collapse. 850 PA: The order of the Veldron Knights begins consulting local leaders for permission to operate in the lands.The leader of the village Tronoth, in the northern mountains, is the first signatory of the document that would become known as the Charter of Tronoth. 842 PA: The inner bailey of the Citadel Veldron is completed near the mining village Melorn in what is now called Gesnor. Several more years are required to finish the construction of the Citadel. 702 PA: The folk known as halflings are seen for the first time in markets throughout the northwest. The wee peddlers are widely mistaken for children. 631 PA: The northwestern lands, trying to stave off the growing dark ages after the fall of the Consortium, form into the Karayndus Empire; placing its throne in the ancient city Traaü. 626 PA: In a growing continent-wide effort to control the chaos, local towns just east of the Dark Shadow Forests (later called Uragoth) combine their resources to create the land Dakkor. The largest town, Frimral, is declared the capitol. 554 PA: Legend tells of a great plague within the young land of Dakkor. It is said that a dragon polluted the land somehow, and with the intervention of an elven god, the dragon was defeated. The ruling houses of Dakkor proudly trace their lineage back to this time. 467 PA: In the port cities on the eastern coast, Whalers tell a tale of a large land to the east, many days out to sea, and name it Asargo. Most discount their tales as deep-sea hallucinations 451 PA: A powerful warlord, remembered through the years as simply “The Tarm”, rallied a powerful army and sought to unify a large parcel of the northeastern portion of the continent. 432 PA: On the southern coast, Ka'jeh Nost'Kare proclaims himself ‘Emperor’ over all the lands to his east and south. 400 PA: A massive earthquake sinks the land bridge that connected the continents of Shorn and Xaria. 396 PA: Records tell of the Tarm being lost in battle. Records conflict, but it is believed his two adult sons then carried on the battle. 336 PA: The founding prophet of the Dakkor religion dies. Upheaval leads to fracturing of the faith based on elven worship. Sects vying for the true path begin to form. 328 PA: Nearly seventy years after the death of the warlord Tarm, the last of his holdings was retaken by local rulers and their militia. 326 PA: Throughout the northeastern lands, communities that organized to defend against the warlord Tarm continue to grow. 207 PA: Provinces in the north of the Nost'Karean Empire declare their independence from the Emperor, taking up arms to defend their land, which they call ‘Myere’. 202 PA: After five years of outright civil war in the Northern provinces, forces of the Nost’Karean Emperor’s forces are able suppress the revolution. The occupying force is met with constant acts of sabotage and resistance. 129 PA: Hardened by the harsh terrain, and tired of the distant rule of thenobles near the coast, the lands east of the Hagar Hills blockade the passes, and refuse to pay taxes or follow the rule of the Karayndus Emperor. In the following year, with the overthrow of the Emperor, Karayndus is renamed Karandia by the new government. The rebellious lands to the east declare themselves as the sovereign nation of Icara. 107 PA: After several generations of occupation, the northern provinces of Nost’Kare again break into open rebellion. Depleted from years of occupation and non-cooperation, Nost’Kare is unable feed its populationor sustain the war. The Emperor is forced to recognize the independence of Myere, lest his entire Empire collapse. 78 PA: A vicious rotting plague covers the lands along the southwestern coast of Jannen’s Bay. The once strong ruling warlords, called Malars, are unable to maintain power in the face of the plague’s devastation. 52 PA: Unhappy with the choice of royal line following the removal of the Emperor, the southern lands of Karandia secede, declaring themselves ‘Chalter Medrium’. Karandia, already in a weakened state recovering from the losing the resources and manpower of Icara, is unable to protest. 49 PA: Legend has it that one “Lord Nicodemus the Necromancer” loosed a cohort of demons upon a city called Chelford, thought to be in south-central Xaria. The entire city and its populace were destroyed. Though Nicodemus subsequently met defeat, some of the demons loosed that terrible day are said to still roam Xaria. 31 PA: Heir to the Elven Throne, Thielora Regalia's only daughter is killed by brigands while in the wilderness. Her body reportedly was taken by Auberick, Lord of the Forest Fey. 2 PA: A widespread blight affects crops throughout the lands. The destruction of most grains leads to a devastating famine. Thousands starve in the coming winter. 0: In the wake of the famine, nine independent Tarm-era city-states in northeastern Xaria form a powerful alliance called Akkoria. Later, the date of this agreement is chosen as the beginning of Akkoria calendar. 8: Independent land Barons in what is now Rynith and Halgudar ally in response to the newly established military power of Akkoria. Border wars soon break out between the Barons and the Akkors. Bizarre happenings in the sacred forests of what will be known as Palrim suddenly cease after starting up a year before hand. 9: Akkoria firmly establishes its borders after a major military victoryin land disputes with the Rynith Barons. Many of the Barons remainembittered by their defeat. 15: In this year, the elven queen, Thielora Regalia, receives her crown. 44: Beastmen begin to be seen on the outskirts of human communities. Some speculate that the expansion of human society in the aftermath of the famine infringed on the habitat of the beastmen. The more superstitious believe the beastmen to be sent by the mythic Beast Lords to defend the virgin wilderness from the expanding human society. 46: The conflicts between humans and beastmen, now called The Beast Wars, expand and intensify. Some believe that the conflict was started by a zealot preaching that beastmen threatened the purity of the human race. Others propose that the Beast Lords directed their creations to destroy the encroaching humans. 72: General Cymfal, an influential military leader under the patronage of a Rynith Baron, drives Barbarian hordes to the southern coast. Cymfal declares himself and his forces as independent of Rynith rule and establishes the country of Halgudar. 93: Ongoing border disputes between Rynith and Akkoria continue. Skirmishes elevate to full-scale battles and war ensues. 96: Many of the Akkors unify their military forces into a larger army andput an end to the current war with bordering Rynith Barons. Border disputes and skirmishes continue between the two lands over the next few centuries. Neither Rynith nor Akkoria significantly expand their borders. 161: For centuries the heartier have moved east from Icara into themountains, inter-marrying and working side-by-side with the settlers from the land of Vengaard. These settlements mine for metals and carve a life from the stonepeaks. This year, the town leaders conferred, and, decided to declare their independence from the Icara. Naming their frigid and harsh land Gesnor, they set the strongest warriors at the border, daring Icara to protest. 193: While fighting a powerful order of demonic mages, the Veldron Knights are struck a devastating blow, losing nearly a full battalion of seasoned knights. 208: The Wayfarer Guild is established. 221: After a series of powerful Monarchs in Gallura, the church of Regle was able to take advantage of a young king, instilling doubt in the minds of the people. With the faith of the military behind them, the church is able to wrest control of the country away from the crown. 250 Spring: In April, the sky over Xaria turns blood-red for one month. Many prophets and sects proclaim this to be a sign of an apocalypse for Xaria in the future; acolytes of Vorak form the “Bloodfaith” as a response. This is also the time of the last known sighting of Dragons anywhere in the world of Xaria. 291: Communities around the Dark Shadow Forests (Uragoth) are attacked by wave upon wave of inhuman monsters. The monsters seem more intent on moving away from their homeland than in truly destroying the humans and elves.The forests of the elves are particularly hard hit; many of the elder trees and elves are wounded if not killed. 312 Summer: Mount Cyril erupted, burying the capital of Gesnor, Tronoth. A new capitol city, Greyspire, was chosen, and the government reformed. 327: A council of five sages calls on the people of the surrounding land to unite and defend their sacred woods from the marauding beastmen. This cooperative later forms into the country of Palrim. 366 Autumn: The burgeoning merchant class in the agrarian prairies of central Xaria pushes to unite the lands for common defense. The nine largest communities agree to form the country of Lindora. 378: The Beast Wars end. The beastmen cease their attacks, and are defeated. It is rumored that the beast lords abandoned them. Some beastmen flee to the southern continent of Leniel, while many others are taken into slavery, becoming thieves, beggars, or at best, mercenaries. 384: After centuries of tension in the Hagar Hills, gold is discovered on the border between Karandia and Icara, in the river Yoleth. The tension breaks out into military action, with several fierce skirmishes between the two countries. 386: The continuing battles in the Hagar Hills escalate into a full-scale war between Icara and Karandia. This conflict rages for nearly one hundred years. Several generations of young men and women are lost to the battles, weakening both countries considerably. 396: Disquieted by the war to the north, factions within Chalter Medrium are divided upon loyalty to Karandia, and Icara. This debate leads to a civil war. 401: After ending an age-old conflict with its neighbor the Theocracy of Gallura, DeMekrium turns it’s military to ridding their land of beast men and other monsters. 406: Great earthquake levels city-state of Brildor. 424: Chalter Medrium leaders discover that the civil war has been precipitated by actions of spies from Karandia and Icara. With this discovery, a well-respected general is chosen to rebuild the country.The General is crowned king, becoming Fredrick the First. His first action is to close the northern border with Karandia and Icara, refusing entry to all who approach from the north. 450: In Chalter Medrium, King Fredrick I dies. His son and heir, Fredrick II is crowned. 456: Brildor completes an immense wall to block the 'inferior' outside world. 458: In the coastal ruins near Galway, Karandia, an ancient library is discovered. Galway mage council declares it the library of "The Depths of the Sea." 465: Word reaches Eastern ports that Duke Marlon has taken control of Shorn; few countries recognize its existence. 469: A coup led by Kyrrath the Mage ends centuries of Barony rule over Rynith. Kyrrath appoints himself Archmage and establishes a Court of Mages to rule Rynith. The former Barons are executed, almost to a man, but it is said some escaped or were banished. Go to Next Epoch